Life Changed?
by Bravery-Homunculus
Summary: Mayu Inuzuka has a love for animals that she whishes to be one or at least have the qualities. What would happen if she finds 5 eggs wiht differnt animal prints in her bed. Also what if she meets a certain blaack cat as well! Not good at summarys IkutoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Suki: Hi! This is my first story that i ever wrote!!! Hope you like it ^.^**

**Mayu: Enjoy!**

**Ikuto: Just let them read the story...**

**Suki and Mayu: So mean!**

**Mayu: Suki doesnt own any of the Shugo chara characters! She does own me though ^^**

Chapter 1: New Girl?

**Mayu POV**

I woke up to the stupid sound of my alram clock ringing right in my ear. I sighed as i got up and threw the alarm clock under my pillow after turning it off. I got up and out of my bed and smiled "Time for my new school.....Saiyo High" i said. I ran out of my room and took a quick shower so that i could have a first good day. After my shower i put on my underwear and bra and then wrapped a towel around my body before i headed to my room. I walked into my room put on my uniform** (A/N a black dress like Utaus but with no sleeves) **and ran downstairs for a quick breakfest. I grabbed some toast with butter on it and made sure i had my five character eggs in my bag. I ran out the door and looked at the streets as i walked. I saw a cute cat in my part and smiled "I wish i could be a cat and be free" i whispered to my self. I opened my bag and looked at the five eggs that had appeared in my bed two days ago.

"Why don't you change?" said a voice in my head. "Huh? Who's there?" I asked as the red cat egg moved out of my bag. It floated in front of me as it began to hatch. I reached for the egg to grab it but when i blinked it was gone and out of my grasp.

"Yo!" said a voice from behind me. I quickly turned to find a boy my age with midnight blue hair and eyes. He smirked at me as i stared at him. I felt blood rush up to my cheeks as i looked into his eyes_ "Why did he smirk at me?" _I thought as i kept staring.

The boy looked at me and said "Like what you see?" I quickly composed my self and hid my eyes and blush under my bangs of my waist long blue hair. I quickly looked up and ran towards him. **"GIVE ME BACK MY EGG!!" **I shouted at him as i reached and grabbed the egg out of his hand. I was shocked at how fast i went but the thing that scared me was the ears and tail that i have which were that of a fox.

The boy smirked at me again "Nice!" he said as he walked up to me and sniffed me "I smell more eggs" he stated. I looked at and noticed that he has cat ears and a tail. I looked at my bag as the green and white egg came out hatched showing a little girl with a courageous attitude with fox ears and tail.

I looked at the character as the cat egg hatched as well "Who are you?" I asked the small characters. The two girls looked at each other and smiled "We are your would-be selves" said the chara and the green and white shirt with jeans. I looked past them to the boy "What about you?" i asked in a cold voice.

He looked at me and answered "i will tell you some other time. It looks like your going to be late for school." he said as he jumped onto a roof and ran towards the direction that i was going. The charas smiled as the cat chara replaced the fox ears and yelled "Chara change!" as i got cats ears and a tail. I looked at the charas and they introduced themselves as i ran. The fox one was named Yoko while the cat was named Yuki. I ran and made it before the teacher headed to class. I ran up to him "Um....Senesei?" i asked as he looked at me with a questionable gaze.

He nodded at me and said "You must be Mayu Inuzuka right?" as i nodded hearing my name. I got my stuff including my violin and followed the teached to class. He told me to stay where i was as he went to let the class know that they have a new student. I nodded and and waited until he said "Come in!" i sighed and smiled as i walked in.

i entered the class room and heard the males make cat calls and the girls glaring daggers at me "_I didn't do anything yet and already getting glared at! Here we go again...." _i thought. i turned to the bored and wrote my name and then turned back to them with my honey-red eyes which made them look pink.

"I am Mayu Inuzuka! i am 17 years old. Oh...Before you ask yes this is my real hair and eye color! Nice to meet you" i said with a smiled and bowed. The students looked at me and i got nervous. I looked around the room and saw a girl with pink hair staring as me and my charas. I held my bag closer to me hoping the other 3 charas wont hatch right now.

The teacher motioned me to sit next to a boy named Tsukiyomi. I looked around as he raised his hand. I walked up to the seat and sat next to him keeping an eye on him as i realized i would be sitting next to him in my major studies _"luckly i have PE and Music and Art!' _i thought relived.

**Ikuto POV**

After my encounter with the girl this morning. I ran using Yoru's help to get to school on time **((A/N OMG IKUTO!!!!! Ikuto: Shut up )).**I walked into the room and took my seat and waited for the teacher. I heard the door open as Mr. Ryuzaki walked in and looked at the class.

"Class it seems we have a new student today." he said as he looked towards the door. "Come in!" he said and i looked towards the door and saw a girl with blue hair down to her waist walk in. I realized it was the girl from this morning as she introduced herself.

"Mayu Inuzuka!" i whispered as she walked my way keeping eye contact with me unti she reached her seat and sat down next to me. The teacher waved off to the calss saying it was a free class period. I looked at Mayu and smirked as I saw a slight blush on her face. I saw her clutching her bag closer to her body along with her violin. I noticed her charas coming out from under her hair from a noticable place.

**Mayu POV**

I held my bag clos to me as i felt Tsukiyomi staring at me. I saw my charas come out from my hair and fly/float in frotn of me. I looked around hoping nobody can see them but instead only 3 people noticed them. A girl with pink hair and a boy with blond hair and a girls face looked at me. I noticed Tuskiyomi was still staring at me then to my charas and smirked at me. I looked at him and saw he had a cat chara on his shoulder lookeding at Yuki.

I looked at Tsukiyomi and galred at him "Now, will you answer my question? Who are you?" i asked him as Yuki floated up to his cat chara.

"H-hello nya~!" Yuki said as she looked at the cat chara. Yuki wore a red top with a pair of black shorts on. The boy chuckled and looked at his chara _"His voice sound so cool when he laughs...Wait what am i thinking stop it Mayu you dont like him" _i thought as he told his chara to say hello. Yoru looked at Yuki and smiled at little "Hello nya~! Nice to meet you nya~! I'm Yoru nya~!" he said to Yuki. Yuki smiled "Im Yuki and the fox of there it Yoko" she said.

Yoko looked at Yoru and smiled at him "Nice to meet cha Yoru!" she siad in a nice voice. I looked at Tsukiyomi as he smirked at me "Nice to meet you Mayu! The names Ikuto" he said as i nodded "Nice to meet you Ikuto-kun" i said as i felt a blush on my face. _"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" _i thought and smiled_ "Nice name!" _i added to my thought.

**Ikuto POV**

I realized she kept on blushing every time she looks at me. I smirked but smiled inwardly as i turned my head and looked at Amu and Kiddy King walking towards us _"problably going to ask her to join them" _i thought. I quickly glanced at Mayu who was looking at me and then to them with a confuesed expression. Amu looked at her and smiled "Hello Mayu-chan! Since your new her, would you kie me to show you around? I'm Amu Hinamori and theis is Tadase Hitori" she said as Mayu looked over at me for some help.

I stood up and grabbed Mayu's hand as Amu moved away from her shocked at how i just grabbed Mayu's hand. Iw alked out of the classroom with Mayu behind me heading towards the roof.

**Mayu POV**

I looked at Ikuto for help as Hinamori-san and Hitori-kun started to talk to me. _"This isn't good! I'm scared to talk to them especially new people" _i thought. Ikutp quickly got up and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the classroom heading somewhere as Yuki, Yoko, and Yoru followed us with my bag in their hands. I held my violin closely as Ikuto dragged me with him.

**I hope you liked it!!!!! This was my first story ever wirtten! Um......Please Review!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: R&R!!!! I will give you a hug if you do!**

**Mayu: Meanie i asked for one and you said no....!**

**Ikuto: I didnt feel like it! **

**Suki: Anyways ^.^" R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Suki: Hi! Well.....I am in a good mood today even though the Shugo Chara anime is over T.T**

**Mayu: Its okay!!! -hug-**

**Suki: -smiles- I know well here is the next chapter ^^**

**Ikuto: Thanks! You had this fanfic chapters written to chapter 4 and you just decided to pt it up**

**Suki: Gomen!! I will work harder!!!**

**Ikuto: Suki doesnt own any of the Shugo chara characters! She does own Mayu!**

Chapter 2: New start....maybe?

**Ikuto POV**

I lead Mayu to the roof as we slowed our pace I saw Mayu blush as i held her hand. I quickly stopped and let go letting her grab her stuff from Yuki, Yoru, and Yoko. I looked at Yoru and grabbed him and had him rest on my shoulder. I looked at Mayu as i saw the violin in her hands and smiled.

"So you play the violin?" i asked. Mayu looked at me and nodded as she looked at her own violin in her arms. I smiled as i walked up to the roof.

**Mayu POV**

I looked st my violin in my arms and smiled. I looked at Yuki and Yoko and had them rest in their eggs inside my bag. I looked up and saw Ikuto walking away so i quickly caught up to him and walked next to him. I looked and saw that we were at the roof of the school. I ran past Ikuto and smiled as i began being entergetic and cheerful like bunnys are.

I looked at Ikuto as i felt light on my feet and fet ears on my head "How did these get here?" i asked. I looked as I saw the white egg with black prints hatch revealing a girl with black ears and tail wearing a white dress with a black stripe around her middle and and black ribbon in her hair. "I am Sakura! Nice to meet you Mayu-chan!" she said with a cheerful voice. I smiled as Yoko and Yuki introduced themselves.

**Ikuto POV**

I watched Mayu as she was so happy on the roof. I watched as a pair of bunny ears and tail appered on her. I watched her egg hatch and sighed as i looked towards the tallest building "Easter" i said as i thought of being free and how to get my freedom. I looked at Mayu as she went back to her normal self she looked towards the building i was looking at and narrowed her eyes as she growled lightly.

**Mayu POV**

I glared at the building called 'Easter' as i heard mysef growl. I looked at Ikuto as he looked at me "If you excuse me i need to go talk to someone" i said as i left the roof leaving Ikuto their alone.

I ran down the stairs and left the school running to the Easter building. I felt someone following me so I chara changed with Yoko so theat i can run faster. I stopped and walked indside to the building and looked aroun for my friend that i knew for a while. **((A/N Ikuto and Utau are not related at all)) **I saw a girl with blond hair in pigtails walk by and I ran up to her**. "Utau-chan!!!"** i yelled asi hugged her and smiled showing my 3 hatched charas.

**Utau POV**

I heard a voice behind me and then flet the person hug me from behind. I looked and saw Mayu and smiled. "I see you have charas as well and 2 unhatched charas as well" i said. I looked at them and smiled "They fit your personalities so well Mayu-chan" i said as i saw Iru and Eru come out of their eggs on my belt.

"This is Iru and Eru!" i said as i pointed to my devil and angle charas. Mayu looked at them and smiled "They fit your personalities so well as well Utau-chan" she said to me.

**Ikuto POV**

I followed Mayu to the Easter building and wondered _"What is she doing her?" _and saw her talking to the singer they hired named Utau Hoshina. I walked inside to have Utau glare at me and stand in between me and Mayu "What do you want you Black Cat?" she asked with a cold voice.

I shrugged and answerd "Came because of Gozen!" and walked past Mayu as she held a confused expression. She looked between me and Utau. I walked to the elevator and went up to Gozens floor for my newest mission. I reached Gozens room and saw a note on his door with my name on it as i read the note I dropped it to the floor and growled " I cant make tht happen Gozen!" i said as i chara changed with Yoru and left the building.

**Mayu POV**

I watched what had happened between Ikuto and Utau with confusion on my face _"What happened with them?" _i thought. I heard the cold voice Utau used on him and winced mentally. I stood and walked next to Utau and saw Ikuto leaving with his chara change with Yoru.

"Utau-chan?" i asked as she begun to cool off. Utau smiled at me as i smiled back. I walked with her as i bumped into someone and fell on the floor. I heard a male voice and looked up up to notice that he was a little taller than me "Im Sorry!!!" i said as I got up and bowed to him.

**Ikuto: Finally....She is finished!**

**Mayu: Yay! This is fun i wonder what is going to happen to me...**

**Ikuto: Eh? I dont care really....**

**Suki: Well you do in here!! Cliffy!!!! Well i hoped you liked this chapter....I wonder who the boy is?! Well you'll see in the next chapter.**

**Mayu: Suki-chan Iku-kun is being mean to me!!!**

**Suki: Really? *grabs rope and binds Ikuto* There now if you'll excuse me *draggs Ikuto to the closet* DONT BE MEAN TO MY MAYU-CHAN!!!!!!**

**Ikuto *screams* Itai!!! **

**Mayu: yay! *smiles* Well Suki asks very nicely for you to review!!! See you next time!!! Poor Iku-kun.....**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**Suki: Hello~! How are you? Well here is the third chapter ^^**

**Mayu: Yay! So.....Whats going to happen?**

**Suki: You'll see! -smirks-**

**Ikuto: Eh? Well i know whats going to happen i read it**

**Suki: WHAT! NOW IT ISNT A SURPRISE ANYMORE**

**Ikuto: -smriks- Can't keep anything from me**

**Suki: T.T No fair Iku-kun! I dont own the Shugo chara character but i do own Mayu**

Chapter 3: Discovery

**Ikuto POV**

I kept on jumping from roof to roof as I kept replaying the note in my mind.

~_ flashback~_

_I walked to the door Gozen is behind and looked at the note for me._

_Ikuto Tsyukiomi_

_Your mission is to capture Mayu Inuzuka the girl with 5 charas and bring her to me so I can make her an Easter employee like you._

_-Gozen_

_I dropped the letter and glared at the door where Gozen was behind._

_"I cant make that happen Gozen!" I said as I grabbed the letter and left the building chara changing with Yoru_

_~End flashback~_

I jumped onto a roof that looked like it was inhabited by one person and it smelt like someone I know.

**Mayu POV**

I stared at the boy as he helped me stand "Thank you" I said as I looked at him. He smiled "Hello Utau-chan!" he said at my friend.

"Utau-chan? Who is he?" I asked a little confused. I looked between them. "Kukia! Hello." Utau said as I looked at him. He had messy brown hair and green eyes. I looked and saw a guardian chara next to him that looked like a soccor player. Sakura, Yuki, Yoko appeared and introduced themselves. Kukai looked at me "Whoa! How many do you have?" he asked as I pulled out 2 more eggs and showed nodded "I guess you have the lock" he said. I looked shocked but nodded.

I looked at the time "I gotta go Utau" I said as I headed to the front door. "Nice to meet you Kukai" I said before I walked out the door. Kukai and Utau waved bye to me.

**Utau and Kukai POV**

We watched Mayu leave and let out a sigh. We turned to look at each other "What should we do Kukai? I cant have Mayu join us and Nagi" Utau said. Kukai nodded "Well me and Nagi go to her school so we can talk to her to stay away" he said.

**Nagi POV**

I walked with Rythem next to me and saw Kukai and Utau talking to a girl who was there but then left.

I walked up to Kukai and Utau and smiled "Who was the girl?" I asked. They looked at me and said "Mayu Inuzuka" I stared "Wow the girl with 5 charas and the lock" they nodded.

**Mayu POV**

I ran home so that I wont have to stay out late. I looked at my house ahead of me and stopped at the gate to the door ad looked at the house.

I smiled as I began to walk up and into my house "I'm home..... Mom, Dad." i said as I took off my shoes and ran upstairs with my bag in my arms and violin. I walked into my room and sat my stuff on my bed and left my charas out.

I opened my bag abd pulled out the blakc egg with white wolf prints on it and looked at it as it was a little cracked "I wish that i can be a wolf and show my real side and emotions" I whispered.

The egg moved and cracked a little more "Oh....come on out" I said as the egg kept cracking and finally opened revealing a little chara waering a balck tube top and black pants with white flower prints on the pants and shirt.

The chara looked at me and smiled "I am Mika your emotional side' she said as she sniffed the air "The dog will be hatching soon" she said.

I pulled out the and looked at it as it was warmer. I smiled and went to the photo of my parents and smiled. I turned away and opened the window and walked outside.

**Ikuto POV**

I looked and saw Mayu enter the house _"Why does she look so sad entering her own house?" _I thought. I watched her in her room as her wolf chara hatched "Emotions?" I whispered to myself. I looked as she walked onto her balcony.

I watched as she moved her hair away from her neck revealing a scar. My eyes widened and I jumped behind her. I smirked "Yo! Little kitten" I said suductivly. She jumped and looked at me and blushed as she tried to hide the scar.

**Mayu POV**

I looked at Ikuto and hide my scar hoping he didnt see it. He looked at my neck and grabbed my hands and pinned them to my sides. He bent down and kissed the scar.

"What happened?" I heard him murmur. I blushed as he pulled away and looked at me. "I.....I cant talk about it" I said as I looked into his eyes and felt a chara change with Mika. I felt tears escape my eyes and began to cry.

**Ikuto POV**

I kissed the scar and then pulled away and looked at her. She began to cry and i held her close to me. I looked at the picture and then to her.

I pulled her away and looked at her. I wipped the tears away and smiled. I looked at her and grabbed her wolf ears and messed with them. She smiled at my touch and I smiled when I heard a growl.

**Ikuto: I soune like such a softy.**

**Mayu: Aw! He kissed.....wait he kissed my scar..... WTF!**

**Ikuto: .......-smirks-**

**Suki: Cliffy there you go! I was wondering should i make a lemon in this?**

**Mayu: NO! -blushes-**

**Suki: Hm.....what about you Iku-kun and my readers?**

**Ikuto: I would LOVE to have a lemon in this -smirks- **

**Mayu: T.T Please! Well reveiw! THANK YOU!**


End file.
